Shaky Shire
| difficulty = Very Hard }} Story Pepe wants to enjoy a picnic between the shakes (milkshakes), but has trouble getting to all the delicious snacks. Tiffi whacks the basket in a style similar to how she whacked Pepe in the episode Piñata Park. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Shaky Shire is a very hard episode. It contains one hard level: , four very hard levels: , , and , and two extremely hard levels: and . Despite all this, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Luscious Lane. | somewhat easy = | medium = 4 | somewhat hard = 0 | hard = 1 | very hard = 4 | extremely hard = 2 | nearly impossible = 0 | variable = 0 }} Gallery Story= EP140 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2076 Reality.png|Level 2076 - |link=Level 2076 Level 2077 Reality.png|Level 2077 - |link=Level 2077 Level 2078 Reality.png|Level 2078 - |link=Level 2078 Level 2079 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 2079 - |link=Level 2079 Level 2080 V6 HTML5.png|Level 2080 - |link=Level 2080 Level 2081.png|Level 2081 - |link=Level 2081 Level 2082.png|Level 2082 - |link=Level 2082 Level 2083 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 2083 - |link=Level 2083 Level 2084 Reality.png|Level 2084 - |link=Level 2084 Level 2085 Reality 4th Version.png|Level 2085 - |link=Level 2085 Level 2086 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2086 - |link=Level 2086 Level 2087 Reality Buffed.png|Level 2087 - |link=Level 2087 Level 2088 Reality.png|Level 2088 - |link=Level 2088 Level 2089 Reality 4th Version.png|Level 2089 - |link=Level 2089 Level 2090 Reality.png|Level 2090 - |link=Level 2090 |-| Champion title= Basket Boss.png|Champion title|link=Basket Boss Episode 140 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 140 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Shakyshire.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode heavily resembles Piñata Park. Both have very similar settings and the same characters, both have a purple pathway (but here the shape is different), both episodes are released two episodes after a brand new feature (Mixed levels for Sugar Shrubs and extra time candy cannons for Tricky Tracks), both episode numbers (116 and 140) are multiples of 4 and both episodes have the first 5 level types in the game but don't have mixed levels. *It's most likely the last episode on Flash version with a heavy resemblance to an earlier episode (not counting episode with reused names). **This episode has 4 ingredients levels, while Piñata Park has only one. **Also, it has an extremely hard opener like recently released episodes. *Speaking of which, this is the first episode since the introduction of mixed levels where they have been absent for two episodes in a row. *The spinach tree in the background is very reminiscent of the spinach tree found in the Gummy Gardens episode background, which has exactly a gap of 100 episodes. **The levels of both episodes end with the similar last two digits (Gummy Gardens contains levels 5'76'-5'90', while this episode contains level 20'76'-20'90') *This episode shares its second word with Sugary Shire and Strawberry Shire. *This is the third episode to have more ingredients levels than jelly levels, the first being Bubblegum Bridge and the second being Toffee Tower. Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Grassland-themed episodes Category:World finales (HTML5)